Worthy
by Dalilah321
Summary: War is ready to rage between all 3 races. An unfinished hunt leaves the Xenomorph breeding and waiting for the right moment to strike. A fleet is sent to anhillate all the hives so the 2 best were sent to do so. The presidents daughter gets caught in the war as just going to the store reveals the truth of there existance. Her father tries to keep her safe but how is that possible?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Safety**

A/N- Hey guys! I'm kind of new at this fan fiction stuff so don't judge if something doesn't make sense. Like seriously if you see me update, go to the bathroom and grab at least two aspirin. This isn't going to be that smooth. Well ANYWAY, I don't own the movies Aliens or Predators so yeah, Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

_**Year- 2018**_

_**Setting- The white House**_

_**Time- 10:36 p.m.**_

_**Date- 11/25/18**_

My dad was shuffling through a whole pound of papers until I busted through the door. "What is it sweet heart?" He sighed wiping his sweaty forehead in frustration. "Are you serious?! Daddy, this isn't fair! Why do I have to go to New York?'' I slammed my files that had my pass port and other important info on his desk.

He picked it and said, ''Honey, you need to calm down. I'm just trying to keep you safe.'' He stood up walking past me while I followed. ''From what though?'' I groaned swiftly stopping him. He sighed heavily.

''Fine, don't tell me anything.'' I stomp away while grabbing my file in the process. I have to let out all this livid steam. At that moment, I feel like I could have just pushed him down the staircase we were ascending from.

I walk into the room and slammed the door. I changed into a sports bra, my sweat pants, and some wrappings on my fisted hands.

I don't really get it. If he really loved me, he would have told me. At least something that's going on. And now I sit sighing on my bed really wondering why he is so worried for me. He's not leaving, so why should I?

I stood up taking the elevator across the hall down to the 2nd floor below the basement to the training room. I walked in and set up the beam bag. Right when I was going to go my first round, my name was yelled.

''So Jade, I feel so offended. ''Am I getting to old for you?'' It was my body guard. She was one of the best in the U.S. She used to work as an agency that's so top secret that my dad didn't even know about until he had to sign for its reopening.

I start hitting the bag talking to her in between breaths. ''It depends,'' I started and stopped laying my left hand on my hip. If you keep talking about how old you are, only old people do that. Besides you are only 27 years old. You have your whole life ahead of you. So stop being a wannabe old person and put up your hands. I got to keep you busy before you start watching the news too much.''

Jane, my body guard put her hands up for me to punch while she laughed ferociously. I started lightly on her and got harder through our still about _being _old conversation. As I started breathe a little harder, I looked at Jane. Then we started going all out hand to hand combat. At no point, she seemed out of breathe.

''My goodness, you have to teach me your secrets with such good stamina.'' I said squatting putting my hands on my knees. Jane then kicked my foot. ''Rule number 1, I never rested on the job.''

* * *

A/N- So hey! I'm putting the second chapter up tonight. So I'm going to give my daily agenda but it changes when school starts. I upload one in the morning and one very late at night. So 2 chapters a day, lucky you!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Hey! I decided since I'm bored, I'll just do another one. Anyway, the men's names will be weird because it's just there translator deciphering their names. The first name mentioned is 'Salvation', his real name is Joshua. The other one meaning 'Strong man of God' is Gabriel. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2- Unpredictable**

**Setting- Central Park {Deep in the woods}**

**Time- 1:56 A.M.**

I looked at my comrade as I started to near voices. Not just any, there were _oomans_. Sounded like males.

This was going to be fun. I walked lightly on my feet and climbed swiftly up a tree. I had no need of my cloaking device because darkness already had its nips at the sky.

This water planet was the most interesting. The species here were so predictable but once in a while, they were provided our honor for killing one of us. It really did fascinate me.

My mind finally rested on my prey we were watching. I had to use my translator to decipher what they were saying. ''Listen, salvation you better hurry up because we'll eventually run out of ammo. We're 3 miles from and sources in every direction.''

The male sat down putting his hands near the fire that burned brightly. That reminded me of my times when my sister and I cooked food for our planets before they came from hunts. I tried to persuade the elders to let my sister come to wipe the kainde ameda but they wouldn't have it.

She was good at what she does but they said they would send her if anything went wrong. May Paya be with her as she watches over me on this day.

My mei'hswei jumped on the ground next to me. (''What is it Scar?'') I clicked growing closer to the oomans. I usually called him that to annoy him.

That's was the ooman back at the pyramid called him not too long ago. I'm so surprised he even survived. He got so lucky. His luck apparently never wears out. (''Why are you taking so long. They are armed and I'm going in.'') he said tapping my armor.

He pushed past me climbing the tree and aiming his cannon gun at the tree next to them. He liked to run after them than killing them straight on. (''Young Bloods'',) I muttered as the tree burst into bits of shards.

''Oh shit!'' they males screamed and ran. I started to run after one. He shot his weapon behind not really giving a good look at us. One tripped and I took my chance. I grabbed his small foot and picked him up.

''What the hell are you!?'' It screamed at me. He took out a blade and tried to swipe me. I threw him towards the tree.

He took out another weapon but smaller this time. Before he could shoot me, I let out a loud challenging roar.

''m-di h'chak.,'' I clicked to him pulling out his back bone. I pounded my chest. Then I saw many flashing lights and many male.

I grinned to scar that came next to me. We both pounded our chest and roared.

I skinned and hung the body while putting on my cloak. The real hunt has just started.

* * *

**Translator-**

m-di h'chak- No mercy

ooman- Slang for human

mei'hswei- Brother

kainde ameda- Xenomorph/Hard meat

Paya- God


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Here is your night one. Enjoy your night.

**Chapter 3- A Migraine**

**Date- 11/26/18**

**Time-11:02**

After that night with me and Jane going at it, I decided to rest. Luckily though, Jane is coming with me. I'm actually really excited now. This is my 11th time going there. The 8th was for my 16th birthday. My dad rented out the whole Zoo for me. Those were good times. Then when I turned 18, my dad basically threw me out of his life. Guess I can't be daddy's little girl forever can I? I really hoped the trip will be smooth there and back because I really don't have any time for false troubles. If I found out he just sent me here to get rid of me, he will never hear from me again. And I will make sure of it. I started throwing my clothes carelessly in my duffle bag sighing from all that was on my mind.

Then a knock came from my door. ''It's time to go kid,'' Jane reminded me coming to sit next to me. I put my head down making a fake smile so she won't think anything was wrong. ''Come on kid, I know you better than anyone else. You're the strongest person I've ever met. Since the day I started guarding you, you had a determined face. I've never seen you cry, or give up, or sit anywhere too long like now. Your strong and your letting this little thing put you down?''

I stood up at what she said and rested my hands on my hips. ''Well I guess you don't know me enough because my problem isn't that I'm going to New York, it's that my dad won't tell me what's going on. I don't ask anything from him and when was the last time I did? Huh? How many years ago Jane?!'' I yell throwing my hands up in the air. She stands up and grabs my arm. ''You know what I noticed!?'' Jane hollered over me. I grew silent. ''That he isn't the problem. It's you. All you complain about is if you don't get your way.'' She still hollered. ''Now look,'' she began softly saying. ''I am your friend _and_ your guard. Stop complaining just because you're not daddy's little girl anymore okay? It happens! He's just going through a stressful time that he himself can't even tell anyone. He doesn't want to put everyone in a hectic moment. The last thing he needs is a so called 'Anarchy' running around. So come on and put everything to the side. Besides, were going to New York. It's the city that never sleeps.'' Jane squealed the last part.

I sighed. ''Fine,'' I groaned smiling just so she can get out of my face. She squealed hugging me harshly. I stood stiffly because hugs weren't really my thing. ''Okay, I'll give you 3 seconds.'' ''1, 2, and 3'' I whispered wriggly out of her gripped. She chuckled throwing my bag at me. ''Hey,'' I showed her waving the bag motioning that she was supposed to pick it up for me. She turned around and smiled, ''I'm your body guard, not your maid.'' Then she left me there dumbstruck. New York, here I come.

* * *

I thought Washington was cold. Damn, this can't even compare. I was already standing in a foot of snow getting of my taxi. I grabbed my bag from the trunk and made it to my neighborhood. I turned giving a good long stare at the building. Jane came next and put her hand on my shoulder. She sighed and smirked. ''Your dad has some real good hospitality,'' Jane chuckled patting my shoulder. I chuckled too as I started walking inside the building. It was huge, brown, and has many windows. I walked in and there was a metal door. Jane opened it and there was a horrific smell. It was the mixture of piss and cigars. Who can live like this?

There were men leaning against the wall in the hall smoking and giving me the look. I took off my hood and shook the snow off my velvet hair. One man even winked at me. I gagged silently. Jane whispered,'' Don't look at them. Don't make any expression. Just stay behind me ok?'' I looked down and walked into the elevator. The elevator was so small, I felt like I was being pressed on. ''I'm going to have a real talk with your dad when we get out of here,'' she said getting of the elevator. Our apartment was on the 16th floor. We walked in this house. It was basically looked like my room. The dining room and living room were both connected. A 'hallway' which was about 3 feet had 1 room. To the left was the bathroom. I held my temples at my frustration.

Jane jammed a bundle of folders at me at sat on the couch in the living room. ''what is this?'' I shuffled to her trying not to drop the folders full of papers. ''Job applications,'' she smiled. What! Oh heck no, I am so going to kill my dad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I am back from all of the festive and ready to continue my legacy, to see you all smile and love my story. Plus, I don't own A. VS. P. or at least I think I don't. (Slow moment). Well I wish. Since school came back, I update twice a week, one on Tuesday and one on Saturday. So enjoy this afternoon update before I do my mid-terms.**

**Chapter 4- No Pole**

**Time- 10:46 P.M.**

**Setting- Home, Outside, Subway**

* * *

Within a week, I unpack, get an hour long talk about not going outside with Jane, eat lots of Chinese food, and made one friend. Well, not anymore. The police ran into her door saying that she sold and done drugs, a lot of hard core drugs. Like Mary j and cokes, and I really liked her.

Even though every time I saw her she was high, she was real. And I liked that. No, I loved that. Then my head went back to Jane. I could handle myself.

I was the president's daughter and was fully trained.

Sometimes I just want to show them I could really handle myself.

Maybe I will.

I look at some photos at instagram while looking at the time. It was 10:46. I'll go outside real quick to go get some subway down the block and come back. That's easy enough.

I wore this- jade/set?id=109237401 outside and grabbed my special knife that Jane gave me when I turned 15.

It looked like this- . . I then lightly grabbed the keys and tip-toed to the door. I leaned my head out to see Jane still asleep from those sleeping pills I gave earlier.

I'll make it back before she wakes up. I put the key in silently to then see Jane turn over in the bed._ Shit. _Then I freeze for another 10 seconds to see if she wakes up. I sigh, feeling bad for what I did but I just need to show them. I need to show myself that I can do it.

I continue my attempt of escape and open the door. All the doors in New York are medal. There must be something really bad really going on here. It's weird. I take the elevator downstairs. I then wait in the overly Closter phobic elevator.

I walked out feeling the fresh brisk 35 degree weather against my face. I walked and kept checking my phone. I crossed the street seeing the sign that said, 'Central Park.' I'll probably take a bike ride later this week.

The Subway light started to shine so I could see it from here clearly. I'll just get a Snapple and relax a little.

And though the many sounds that aired this city got the best of my hearing, it was like I could hear everything as clear as day.

The hard laughing from across the street, the loud bass from the clubs, and just basically the clack from people's shoes on the sidewalk not too far from here.

As I am lost in thought, I hit into a hard wall, or otherwise called a glass door. I shake my head to see I hit into the Subway door. Everyone in there slightly laughed at me.

Well everyone that was in there were only 3 people. I walk in rubbing my head and state, ''Ha-ha, that's funny.'' They all chuckle as I drop my key. I went to pick it up while a darker shaded hand thought the same idea. It was a woman with freshly curled hair. ''Do I know you?'' I ask politely. ''I know you,'' she chuckles sitting back up on her booth. I roll my eyes and wait for an answer. She leans back in her sit and sips her soda.

''It's Lex.'' She looked up.


End file.
